The invention relates to improvements in time release fish feeding products for use in aquariums. The invention relates particularly to fish feeding products for use in aquariums which have a filtration and aeration mechanism. A method of producing a time release fish food product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,648, patented on Mar. 4, 1958. In this patent, only a single form of dried fish meal, consisting of shredded shrimp, fish or lobster, is mixed throughout a supporting block of plaster of Paris.